Departure
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: Seto Kaiba has to leave Mokuba alone. Can he cope? One-Shot.


Author's note: Hey, Shadu back again. This is probably going to be another one shot, song fan fic kind of thing. I was listening to my mother's Mark Schultz CD while she was working on my Halloween costume, and there was this one song. It was really touching. So, I borrowed the CD for this one song, and I fell in love with it and it inspired this. You can skip the song.

P.S. words= words sung in the background.

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Mark Schultz's "Think of Me".

I sighed. My father is back. Why? Why now, when everything was coming together? Why did I have to move away?

I looked around the room. Everything was stripped. All my clothes and laptop fit into one suitcase.

Packing my bags this morning

Was the hardest thing to do

But packing my bags was so easy

Compared to standing outside your door right now

To say goodbye to you 

I go to say goodbye to Mokuba. I was about to knock on Mokuba's door, when he came out. Mokuba's big eyes looked up, teary-eyed, at me, his big brother.

"Why do you have to leave?" he asked.

"I just do Mokuba, but believe me, I don't want to," I replied.

I moved quickly down the stairs. He followed me. I found myself in the lobby, right in front of the big front doors.

"Big brother," he called, causing me to turn.

He was crying now. I started to tear up myself. I hug him tightly.

I know you've never seen me cry

Think of me

But it's so hard to say goodbye

Think of me

What can I say to show you?

I'll never give up on you

I will be waiting for you 

I let him go and I turned and quickly left the mansion. I couldn't stay there another minute. I was starting to cry. I couldn't do that in front of Mokuba. I have to leave. I made it to the train stop. I looked up to the wind.

"Mokuba," I whispered softly and sadly.

I will be there when you call

I will see you through it all

And even in your darkest hour

I pray that the Lord we found

Will set you on solid ground 

There was a ten-minute delay on my train. Great, just more time to think about Mokuba. The longer I stay in this dratted town, the harder it will be to leave. I can still see Mokuba's face when Gozaburo told me I would have to leave. He thought that Mokuba was a bad influence on me. Who cares? I sat on a bench, a broken man.

I know that it feels like leaving

Is part of letting go

But I'm praying with hope and believing

That I'll see you once again down this road

I hope that it won't be long

Think of me

I know God brought you as a friend

Think of me

I know He'll bring you back again

Think of me 

I hear the pitter patter of little feet racing to the train.

"All aboard train 139," a conductor calls.

That's mine. Slowly, as if wanting to linger here, I get up and board the train. They take my ticket as I get on the train. I sit by a window. Looking out I see Mokuba, and he sees me. Our eyes meet. His are filled with tears and mine fill too.

What can I say to show you?

I'll never give up on you

I'll be waiting for you

I will be there when you call

I will see you through it all

And even in your darkest hour

I pray that the Lord we found

Will set you on solid ground

I know you've never seen me cry 

Tears are trickling down my cheeks as I watch my brother try to get on the train. I'm filled with sorrow. I wish I could hug him, comfort him, tell him that everything will be okay, just like I've always done. But I'm helpless now. I can't do anything and he's in the hands of Gozaburo, at his mercy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, putting my hand on the glass. "Goodbye."

As if understanding, he stopped trying and just looked up at me, sorrow filling his usually sunny face.

Think of me

But it's so hard to say goodbye

Think of me

What can I say to show you?

I'll never give up on you

I'll be waiting for you 

I think I cried more as the train pulled away from the station. I could see Mokuba trying to run with the train. I can imagine him crying. When he disappears, I know that he stood there until the train was out of sight. I pulled out my laptop, trying to get my mind off of that last sight of my brother, but it was no use. I eventually gave up and just gazed and thought. I think I was still cry lightly when I fell asleep that night.

So, what do you think? Well, here's a tidbit of info here from the writer, Mark Schultz. He says at the end of the lyrics to this song what inspired this. Here it is: "This song came from the day of a missions trip I took with several high school seniors." Anyway, write to ya later.


End file.
